El Observador
by solamente yo
Summary: Una nueva manera de conquistar... ACABADO
1. Me encanta observarte

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLA BLA BLA....

Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer cap de "el observador", espero que les guste.

CAP 1: "Me gusta observarte"

Una joven sentada en su escritorio frente a un computador ensimismada releyendo una y otra vez el mail que recientemente había llegado.

Querida Gin:

Mañana llego a Londres, me gustaría que nos juntaramos, así que apenas llegue dejo las cosas en mi casa y te paso a buscar al trabajo para que cenemos.

Un beso: Harry.-

PD.: Daré por hecha la cita, pues ahora salgo a tomar el avión. Te he extrañado

Hacía ya 4 meses y algo que había terminado con el niño que vivió por motivo del viaje de él a una de las mejores ligas de Quiditch (N/A: o como se escriba) en Italia, y como los dos se dieron cuenta que el amor (o cariño) que se tenían no era suficiente como para sostener una relación a distancia, decidieron terminar (N/A: que maduros salieron estos niñitos ¿no?).

Alguien irrumpió en la oficina de Ginny.

Señorita Weasley, bueno ya son las 8 y no queda nadie mas en el edificio, ¿necesita algo más?.

No Ani no te preocupes vete a casa, que descanses.

Hasta mañana señorita, cuidese- Dijo Ani, la secretaria de Ginny, una joven de unos 19 años, de esas sumisas con grandes lentes, cabello corto y negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, muy tímida e introvertida, hace 7 meses que trabajaba con Ginny que la encontraba ideal como secretaria.

Igual Ani...cuidate.- le dijo a su secretaria.

Virginia trabajaba en una Editorial donde publicaban revistas desde Científicas hasta de belleza, habían en total cuatro revistas que publicaba esta editorial y por lo tanto cuatro jefes de sección y socios (los cuatro eran los dueños de la compañía y grandes amigos), Ginny era la jefa de sección de la revista de moda, salud y belleza más exitosa del mundo mágico "Cool" ( N/A: uuuyyy....fue lo primero q' se me ocurrió) y estaba orgullosa de ello, era una mujer respetable, bella, simpática, organizada y muy codiciada de 23 años.

Ginny cerró la computadora, a espadas de ella se encontraba un gran ventanal sin cortinas donde podía ver Londres Mágico desde las alturas ( estaba en el piso 15), hizo girar su asiento para contemplar la ciudad iluminado y se quedo uno minutos observando. "Será mejor q' me vaya a casa...se está haciendo tarde" cuando terminó de decir esto escuchó el teléfono de su escritorio y lo contestó por inercia.

Buenas Noches- dijo Ginny.

Buenas noches...gerencia de la revista Cool?.-pregunto la voz de un hombre.

Si, pero tendrá que llamar mañana las oficinas están cerradas, el horario de trabajo termino hace dos horas- dijo Ginny indiferentemente, ya eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Y entonces ¿ que haces en tu oficina a estas horas Virginia?- Preguntó el hombre en tono divertido.

¿Con quien hablo?- Preguntó Ginny extrañada pues no reconocía la voz.

Jeje...¿que no adivinas?- esto le causaba mucha gracia al joven.

Eso no le gustaba nada a Ginny, se estaba riendo de ella- No, no adivino, Adiós.-y colgó.

Se volvió a sentar en su mullido asiento mirando a la ciudad, paso unos 5 minutos cuando nuevamente llamaban al teléfono, Ginny lo miro con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido, dudó unos momentos pero la curiosidad le ganó, alargó su mano hacia tras y agarro el auricular.

Dime quien eres- Dijo Ginny sacando su voz más seria y autoritaria aun mirando el paisaje por el ventanal.

Siempre te quedas hasta bien tarde sentada allí, sola, mirando la ciudad ¿porqué?.

AH?-Ginny se quedo en estado de Shock (lo que dijo ese hombre era verdad), dejo el auricular en el escritorio se paró en la puerta y comenzó a mirar el oscuro piso y los mesones de las secretarias y nada, volvió a su silla y cogió el auricular.-¿En donde estas?, dime quien eres.

Sólo te quiero decir una cosa...Me encanta observarte-Dijo el sujeto con voz entre sensual y divertida, acto seguido: colgó.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta aun con el telefono en mano y colgó.

Ay Dios .... un Maniaco Psicópata más loco que una cabra me está espiando....me voy a casa antes que se haga más tarde.- salió del edificio buscó su coche llegó a un condominio hermoso y llego a su departamento que quedaba en el piso diez (hizo todo esto con una velocidad y nerviosismo jamás vistos en ella), cerro la puerta de s apartamento "Por fin en casa" dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

_**dejen review me gustaria conocerlas / os y que me den ideillas para continuar y hacer el fics comunitario**_

_**Un abrazo eterno....solamente yo: Melian**_


	2. Una extraña mañana

**a-grench**jajaja, no te preocupes Potter se va por el inodoro.

**Andy**Gracias por tus palabras un abrazo.

**Suarts**tu idea me encanto, espero que te guste el capi, gracias ï jeje.

**Sara Meliss**Ya me he leido tus fics ¿qué crees? Jeje estan muy buenos, escribes muy bien niña por Dios, hay veces que creo que en este fics la loka como cabra es Ginny jajaja

**Ginny-ForEver**__JUAJUAJUA Ginny en el fondo lo encuentra divertido. Jejeje. Don't worry, en este relato no se vera sangre correr.

**Azazel-Black**__Wuaw...grax, a mi tambien me gustaria entablar conversación, nos vemos

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EN HONOR A LA IDEA DE SUARTS, ESPERO LES GUSTE UN ABRAZO. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR. SOLAMENTE YO : MELIAN.**

El reloj sonó a eso de las 6:45 dela mañana, Ginny se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño aun con los ojos cerrados. Al rato ya estaba vestida, se secó el cabello con la varita y decidió ir al trabajo caminando (no quedaba lejos) y aprovecharía de ir por un buen café. Ginny llevaba un elegante conjunto de vestir, unos pantalones negros de tela que no lo quedaban ni muy ajustados, pero tampoco nadaba en ellos, botas de cuero de taco alto también negros y una chaqueta de la misma tela del pantalón hasta arriba de la rodilla que solo se abrochaba en un solo botón que quedaba un poco mas abajo del busto, de este abrigo sobresalían las grandes solapas u los puños de las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevaba abajo dejaba ver un lindo escote, se puso sus aretes tomó su cartera y salió rumbo a su querida cafetería, la brisa helada jugaba con sus cabellos rojos y lacios, simplemente Virginia Weasley no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de nadie.

Entro a la cafeteria aspirando fuertemente el olor a café "me muero por un buen café".

Hola Susan.

Buenos días Ginny- le respondió la joven detrás del mostrador- ¿lo mismo de siempre?.

Si Susan, gracias- Ginny le sonrió y fue a la caja.

Nos vemos Ginny, que tengas un buen día.

Igual Susan, cuidate.

Se fue al trabajo feliz tomando su café, cuando de repente Ginny se quedo estancada en la vereda meditando – Un Psicópata voyerista puede estar mirándome en estos instantes y yo así de tranquila- se dijo en un susurro, miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien y siguió su camino.

Buenos días Srta. Weasley- saludó Ani a su jefa que salía del ascensor.

Buenos días Ani-respondió Ginny ensimismada tomando un sorbo de café.

La Srta. Granger la espera en su oficina.

Hermione!!!- gritó Ginny con una sonrisa (como una niña) y se fue corriendo a su oficina- Y por cierto Ani-Paró antes de abrir la puerta, puso cara seria y dijo- tengo una nueva orden para ti- al ver la cara de preocupación de su secretaria sonrió- desde ahora me llamaras Ginny y me trataras de Tú.

Ja esta bien señor...

Ey!!- la interrumpió Ginny.

Esta bien Ginny. (N/A: ya estaba cansada de escribir, señorita para arriba señorita para abajo).

Hermione, Jefa de sección de la revista "Misterios del Universo" (ciencia Astronómica) la esperaba sentada en un sillón.

Mione!!!- corrió a abrazarla- me tenias bien botada-dijo poniendo un puchero.

Ay Ginny, entre Ron y el trabajo esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir, pero prometo compensar mi falta de atención a mi mejor amiga y hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa Hermione siempre le decía que era su hermanita.

Me parece, me parece- dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados en el pecho moviendo la cabeza asintiendo- Mi hermanito te tiene bien ocupadita ¿eh?- Hermione se sonrojo y las dos amigas se sentaron en el sofá.

Y tu ¿ como has estado, algún suceso interesante en estos días?.

Sí...y la verdad es que estoy un poquito asustada y muy intrigada- Ginny le contó lo sucedió anoche.

Vaya...pero si tienes un admirador secreto!!!.

En eso golpean la puerta.

Pase- dijo Ginny y entró un mensajero con un hermoso arreglo floral de tulipanes y un sobre verde oscuro.

Firme aquí por favor- Ginny firmó aun con la boca abierta el mensajero se fue, Hermione y Virginia comenzaron a buscar la "tarjetita" en el arreglo floral y en eso suena el telefono, las dos amigas se miran con intriga y Ginny levanta el fono.

¿Si?

Ginny no sabia si pasártela directa o no (la llamada), pues pensé que estaban molestando, pero el caballero dijo que tu lo conocías por ese apodo- Dijo Ani a la otra línea.

¿Quién es Ani?- Preguntó Ginny temerosa con una Hermione ansiosa a su lado.

Dice que es el Observador

Ginny miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Hermione y le dijo en un susurro- Es él- y volvió a hablar con su secretaria- Esta bien Ani pasa la llamada.

Buenos días- Dijo Ginny aparentando su voz más normal.

Buenos días preciosa, ¿te gustaron las flores? Son tus favoritas ¿no?- preguntó el joven con su típico tono divertido.

Si-respondió Ginny con indiferencia sentándose en la mesa del escritorio mirando hacia la ciudad, mirar a Mione la ponía mas nerviosa, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo de puntas a su amiga así que se fue al baño de la oficina, luego Ginny le contaría todo.

Bueno ahora que estas sola, no serás tan cortante, ¿si?-dijo el joven.

Maldición!!! Que es lo que quieres, porque haces esto, en donde estas, desde cuando me observas!!!???- grito Ginny desesperada.

Te quiero a ti, lo hago porque me encantas, no te lo pienso decir aun, te observo desde hace ya unos tres meses- contesto riéndose- cálmate Virginia, me encanta como te sientas arriba del escritorio- Ginny se sonrojo, se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en su mullido asiento giratorio.

Eres un maldito Psicopata maniaco con tendencias voyeristas...¡¡DEPRAVADO!!, atrévete a acercarte a mi maldito esquizofrénico porque te devolveré al manicomio de donde escapaste – dijo Ginny con voz amenazante, estaba roja de furia, haciendo reír al "observador".

Abre el sobre verde que mande con las flores- Ginny alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió sacó el contenido y quedo sorprendida, eran fotos suyas sentada frente al ventanal mirando la ciudad como lo hacia todas las noches (eran 5 de esas, todas estaba ella pero con distintas ropas) habían otras en donde aparecía en la entrada del edificio donde vivía y mas en su oficina, Ginny no podía hablar- Tengo más fotos tuyas, te ves hermosa con cara de sorpresa, me despido, nos vemos, no, perdón, tu no me ves, jeje, te estoy viendo entonces hasta pronto preciosa, que tengas un día tan hermoso como tú- dijo riendo y colgó. Ginny colgó.

Esto es inaudito AAAHHHHH!!!!!!- Ginny grito de la impotencia, Hermiones salió corriendo del baño.

Ginny ¿qué pasa?- Ginny le contó la conversación con el desconocido y le mostró las fotos.

A ver Ginny, estas fotos estan sacadas desde cerca y no de aquí, no de este edificio- Dijo Hermione observando las fotos de Ginny de la oficina, comenzó a mirar el edificio de al frente, Virginia estaba ensimismada mirando las flores, a su pesar sonrió, no le daba miedo aquel hombre- Ginny... estas fotos fueron sacadas del edificio de al frente, probablemente de las del mismo piso que estamos.

Entonces mañana traigo algo para ver mejor al ese estúpido voyerista- dijo Ginny.

Bien pensado....OYE!!!!!- grito Hermione asustando a Ginny.

¿qué pasa?!!!, tengo un loco persiguiéndome hasta mi propia casa para matarme y a mi lado tengo a una loca amiga que me quiere matar de un ataque- dijo Ginny.

No seas tan paranoica...lo que te quería decir es que hoy llega Harry- dijo Hermione con una miradita insinuante.

Si...me invito a cenar hoy a la noche.

Vaya vaya... bueno, ya se me hace tarde, ¿nos juntamos a almorzar?.

Ok, me vienes a buscar a la una?.

Vale, en el almuerzo seguimos hablando.

Hermione salió rumbo a su oficina dejando a una Ginny meditando en la suya pensando en su observador, miró el ventanal, él podía estar mirándola, miró con furia aquel vidrio se dirigió a él, miró las persianas que arriba de la ventana( hace tiempo no las ocupaba) y las bajo con furia, dejando su oficina a media oscuras.

No te daré el gusto estúpido enfermo!!- dijo con rabia y una sonrisa.

Se prometió averiguar de que oficina le había sacado las fotos, mañana lo averiguaría.

_**CONTINUARA**_


	3. Una venda y una flor

**a-grench**: jaja...pero ahora me da pena el pobre Harry, es muy feo mandarlo por el inodoro, lo kero tratar mas sutilmente. Un beso.

Almendrita: Bueno aquí está el Psicópata :P y sobre Ginny, es como su manera de ser en este relato, media alocada, alegra que te guste mi fic!!!, muchas grax. Nos vemos.

**Sara Meliss**: AAYY!!! De veras de veritas que me cuesta hacer capítulos muy largos....pero tratare en serio.

**Lira Garbo**: pistas?...jejeje a la hora de dar pistas yo soy demasiado obvia, el nombre comienza con D y el apellido con M juajuauajua ¿adivinaste? cuídate

**Suarts**: Me parece me parece querida amiga, pero yo la porfiada puse esto, el los capi siguientes pongo tu idea ya que me gusto, eres como mi ampolletita, de esas que se te aparecen en la cabeza, musas gracias por tus ideas. Un abrazo eterno.

**Pily abril**: Gracias por leer mis fics de verdad no tengo palabras , espero te guste este capitulo, me inspire mucho, pensado en quien, jejeje ni me lo preguntes (ya me puse colorada).

**Arwen-Chan**: gracias!!! Ya arregle el asunto de los rr.

**Joy Evans**: quien no estaría muerta de miedo?...yo también pensaría que es un psicópata que quiere matarme....ay me puse dramática. Nos vemos un beso

**Sabina Evans**: COMPATRIOTA!! Aquí estoy con un Nuevo cap. Gracias por tus palabras, me incentivan, y tienes razón se puede esperar de todo de un Malfoy.

**Amy-aleka**: :( pucha, tratare de terminarlo pronto, de verdad, se lo que se siente entrar a clases y que te tengan estudiando todo el día ....bbuuuaaa!!!!...cuidate y animo!!!

**Rosy**: Bueno a este capítulo le puse un poco de más de misterio espero te guste, un abrazo eterno.

**_Cap III : Una venda y una flor: Espero les guste._**

-Bien Ginny- dijo Hermione después de haber pedido la comida- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Harry?.

-¿Qué pienso hacer?... no se a que te refieres- dijo Ginny mirando la decoración del nuevo restaurante.

-VAMOS!! No te hagas la tonta, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Harry querrá volver contigo y que te lo pedirá hoy en la dichosa cena- Ginny no le respondía, miraba fijamente el cuadro detrás de su amiga- Gin, algo te pasa, dime, es por ese tipo que te observa?.

-Si- contestó Ginny en un susurro mirando a Hermione a los ojos- créeme Mione, no me puedo sacar la voz de ese estúpido psicópata de la cabeza ni de mis oídos, su voz me...

-Te ha cautivado- la interrumpió su amiga.

-Si, y no se si volver con Harry, en estos meses he estado bien sola, y...

-Está la aparición de éste tipo ¿verdad?- Ginny asintió- te comprendo Gin y sólo te pido una cosa... no lastimes a Harry, si no estas segura y ese tipo está rondando por tu cabecita, no vuelvas con él.

-Ey!!, adoro a Harry tanto como tú, jamás le haría daño- Exclamó Ginny.

-Me parece Gin.

Y así pasaron el almuerzo, hablando de sus vidas, confusiones, dudas, contando chistes y riéndose de cualquier personalidad extraña que veían por ahí.

La horas pasaron volando, ni se dio cuenta y ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Suena el teléfono.

-¿Si?.

-Buenas, ¿cómo está señorita?- Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Muy bien señor y ¿usted?- le preguntó Ginny sonriéndose.

-Recién llegando, tengo una cita con la dama más hermosa del mundo.

-Vaya!! Que interesante!, yo también tengo planes, esta noche un simpático y muy apuesto caballero me invitó a salir- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De seguro que es el hombre mas afortunado... mi Gin, te he extrañado- dijo Harry.

-Yo también Harry, te he echado mucho de menos... ¿vienes camino a la oficina?.

-Nop...tengo una mejor idea, ve a tu casa, te pones más hermosa de lo que eres...si eso es posible, y te paso a buscar para comer a las siete y media, ¿te parece?.

-Claroo!!, ya salgo para la casa, te estaré esperando.

-Nos vemos cariño- dijo Harry en modo de despido.

Sin quererlo Ginny se puso nerviosa, cuando escuchó la voz de Harry por teléfono, le vino un apretón en el estómago, apagó el ordenador y salió de su oficina.

-Ani, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

-Igual Ginny, hasta mañana.

Ginny se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas ajustado, la tela caía con gracia, dejaba ver su esbelta espalda pálida entera, el vestido llevaba incrustaciones pequeñas de cristales que brillaban, se maquillo a lo natural, solo brillo en los labios, tenía su cabello recogido en un simple y hermoso moño, pero era imposible poner en su lugar algunos mechones que caían sobre sus mejillas, sus sandalias eran de taco bajo con tiritas de cuero negras cruzadas, se colocó unos aritos minúsculos de pelotitas de diamante que brillaban en conjunto con el vestido y los ojos de la joven.

DING-DONG!!! A Ginny nuevamente se le apretó el estómago y corrió para abrir la puerta.

-Harry!!!- exclamó Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de su ex novio.

-Gin, me da tanto gusto verte- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- conforme pasa el tiempo más bella estas, luces hermosa.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Harry, hoy seré la envidia de todas las mujeres.

-Será mejor que partamos, la reservación es para las 8 –dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente.

-Como digas- Ginny tomó la carterita que se encontraba en el mueble de al lado de la puerta, se aferró al brazo de su acompañante y salió del edificio.

Ginny se sorprendió cuando llegaron al mismo restaurante que en donde Harry le había pedido ser su novia tiempo atrás, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, se sentaron en una mesa apartada que tenía vista a un jardín hermoso iluminado por hadas, durante dos horas habían hablado de todo lo que les ocurrió desde que se dejaron de ver (quedaron en que no se llamarían ni se enviarían cartas, así el reencuentro sería más emocionante), se rieron bastante, tanto que a Ginny le dolían los músculos del rostro, comenzó a escucharse una balada (N/A: era de esos restaurantes elegantes que tenían pista de baile y orquesta de esas medias refinadas....mishshsh el par de perlas ojala una fuera a dar a esos lugares con.../suspiro/...bueno de que hablo, los dejo con el fic, sorry).

-Me concede esta pieza?- preguntó Harry cuando se levanto haciendo una reverencia exagerada a Ginny que reía abiertamente.

-Por supuesto-contestó Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

Seguían bailando abrazados cuando Ginny mira su pequeño reloj de pulsera.

-Harry!!!, son más de las 11 de la noche y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina.

-Ok, iré a dejar a esta hermosa Cenicienta a su morada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tierna.

-Nos estamos viendo Harry- dijo Ginny que todavía estaba en el auto de Harry frente a la entrada del condominio.

-Mañana pasaré a tu oficina, también me gustaría pasar a ver a Herms y a Ron- Harry se bajo del auto abriendo la puerta a Ginny, le tendió la mano, Gin salió y se quedaron muy cerca, se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Harry, yo...

-SSHHHTT...no digas nada Gin- le dijo Harry poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la pelirroja, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y la abrazó con fuerza acariciándole la espalda- nos vemos mañana Gin-se despidió Harry.

-Hasta mañana Harry- Ginny vio como el joven subió al auto que segundos después desaparecía al doblar una esquina, sin saber que desde un balcón del condominio alguien la observaba.

Ginny saludó al guardia y se dirigió al ascensor, llegando a la puerta de su departamento, sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien la toma por la espalda con fuerza, le pone una venda en los ojos y le tapa la boca con una mano fría, Ginny forcejeaba, trataba de gritar, pero el hombre era más fuerte y su mano amortiguaban los gritos, él la llevó aun abrazándola hacia dentro, busco con la mirada el equipo de música, lo encontró, se dirigió con dificultad hacia él, Ginny parecía una fiera, le quitó la mano de su boca, ella gritó, encendió el equipo subiendo un poco el volumen y se puso delante de ella.

Ella estaba aterrada, tenía su mente en blanco, lágrimas surcaban su rostro, la trataba con delicadeza y con fuerza a la vez, la arrastraban, el hombre le quitó la mano de su boca- DEJAME POR FAVOR!!!!!- gritó, pero nuevamente sus gritos fueros silenciados por la música que recién se escuchaba, sintió un aliento refrescante en su rostro.

-No sería capaz de lastimarte preciosa, no grites por favor- Ginny reconoció la voz del hombre, como no reconocerla si la tenía grabada perfectamente en sus oídos, sintió un alivio sin saber porque y millones de mariposas en el estómago.

-Eres....

-Si, soy yo, la persona de las llamadas, soy el que te mando las flores con las fotos, soy el que observa tu belleza....promete que no gritarás, no te haré daño- Ginny asintió con la cabeza, la música dejó de oírse, ahora todo estaba en silencio, el joven tenía sus manos en la cintura de Ginny, ella estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad e inexplicablemente ya no tenía miedo, estaba apunto de quitarse la venda de los ojos, cuando unos labios fríos se posan en los de ella, comenzó con un roce apenas, los labios de los dos se acariciaban con ternura, la boca exigente del joven quería más y Ginny no se lo prohibió, el beso se fue apasionando cada vez más, las manos de ella pasaban de la nuca del chico hasta su pecho y de su pecho a su espalda que la acariciaba con ternura, por el tacto notaba que llevaba una camisa suave, como de seda, se notaba un torso firme y marcado con ciertos músculos y una espalda ancha y fuerte, la mano izquierda de él acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Ginny mientras que la derecha se posaba en una de sus piernas, levantando poco a poco el vestido haciendo estremecer a Ginny, las respiraciones se fueron agitando cada vez más, uno de los tirantes del vestido de Ginny bajo por su brazo dejando su hombro completamente desnudo, los labios del joven comenzaron a hacer un camino de besos mojados demorándose en su cuello, ese cuello hermoso y anhelado para él hasta sus hombros blancos con pintas de pecas, volvió a su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, Ginny ya no soportaba más, nunca se había sentido más excitada, le costaba respirar, el joven la abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole en el oído:

-Lo siento, no pretendía llegar a esto, pero eres irresistible Virginia, me tienes loco-le decía su observador.

-Déjame verte por favor- le pidió Ginny suplicante.

-Pronto, ahora no.-se quedaron abrazados así durante unos minutos-No vuelvas con él Virginia, dame tiempo, un poco de tiempo, pero no vuelvas con ese estúpido- le rogó el joven- Ginny sonrió y asintió, el joven suspiro con alivio, puso algo en las manos de Ginny la beso nuevamente y salió corriendo del departamento dejando la habitación impregnada de su aroma.

Ginny estaba aturdida, en estado de shock, lentamente se quitó la venda de los ojos, encendió la lámpara que tenía al lado y miró lo que tenía en la mano, era un tulipán, su flor favorita, tomó la venda se la llevo hasta la nariz y aspiro, tenía el aroma de él, se fue a su cuarto ensimismada, se colocó el pijama por inercia dejo la venda y hermosa flor en el velador, apagó las luces y logró dormirse una hora después pensando en aquel hombre tan especial.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo eterno solamente yo: Melian**_


	4. Segundo encuentro

**CAP IV:_ Segundo encuentro_**

Virginia Weasley quien llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas hasta poco mas arriba de las rodillas, muy primaveral (el día estaba soleado y agradable), estaba en su oficina revisando unos artículos que saldrían en el próximo número de la revista, un artículo le llamó mucho la atención, hizo que su mente vagara por recuerdos del colegio donde todo era divertido, el artículo trataba de un ejecutivo importante dentro del mundo mágico y muggle, el artículo trataba de Draco Malfoy, el borrador llevaba una foto de aquel hombre y Ginny se sorprendió, aún seguía tan guapo como en el colegio,"Malfoy en MI revista....JAMAS, con todo lo que se burló de mi, de mi familia, de Harry y de Hermione", tomó el artículo y lo apilo con los que no pondría en la revista de ese mes, golpean la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Ginny en voz alta, de la puerta se asomó una rosa blanca, Ginny sonrió.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo Harry entrando a la oficina- me encargaron que le trajera esta hermosa rosa y un café de esos que le encantan.

-Buen día Harry- Ginny se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo con un abrazo, se sentaron en los sillones y tomaron el café hablando de cosas triviales.

-Voy a ver a Ron- Ron Weasley era el jefe de sección de la revista más importante del deporte mágico, bueno en realidad hablaba de un solo deporte (N/A: se imaginaran cual?) Quidditch, llamada "El noble deporte de los magos"- con Herms y Ron te pasaremos a buscar para almorzar.

-Vale- en eso golpean la puerta y entra Ani.

-Ginny hay un señor que quiere verte.

-Hazlo pasar Ani.

-Pase señor- después de que Ani dijo esto apareció un hombre alto, de rostro pálido, cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, Draco Malfoy estaba en la oficina mirando con frialdad a Harry y Ginny que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada que te importe Potter- le contestó Draco con la misma voz fría y arrastrada del colegio pero más ronca.

-Claro que si me importa!!!- Ginny veía que la situación se estaba poniendo fea.

-Harry!!, Ron te debe de estar esperando, nos vemos al almuerzo-le dijo Ginny que le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirlo, Draco miraba con asco la escena...¿o enojo?.

-Está bien Gin- Harry le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos- te paso a buscar a la una- sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a Ginny de sobre manera, Harry le planto un beso en los labios a Ginny, solamente un topón, que hizo a Draco desviar la mirada.

-Nos vemos Harry- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

-Hasta luego cariño- y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Malfoy se marchó.

Ginny se fue a su cómodo asiento de cuero en el escritorio pasando muy cerca de Draco, algo en el le parecía muy cercano, quizá era su olor, ese olor a cuero, perfume caro y con la típica esencia de él.

-Toma asiento Malfoy- le ofreció el asiento frente a ella mientras se sentaba en el suyo, Draco se sentó mirándola con su típica mirada de odio, frialdad, egocentrismo, autosuficiencia y algo más que carecía en los tiempos de Hogwarts, llevaba traje negro con camisa negra que tenía desabrochado los primeros botones, sin corbata - ¿a que debo tu sorpresiva visita?, no creo que hayas venido a recordar tiempos de colegio o a burlarte de mi o mi familia o de Herms o de Harry- Draco formuló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como se te ocurre Weasley!!...¿yo, burlarme de tu adorado San Potter?, ¿tu noviecito de colegio? Ja, no he venido por ninguna de las razones que mencionaste- dijo Draco mirando el arreglo floral de tulipanes que Ginny tenía en una esquina del gran escritorio con una sonrisa y la mirada ida.

-Entonces Malfoy, a que vienes, no veo de que podemos tratar nosotros dos- Draco volvió a concentrar su atención a la Pelirroja y sostuvo su miraba por segundos.

-Veras Weasley, se que la revista que tienes a cargo me están haciendo un reportaje, solo quiero que no lo pongan- dijo haciéndose el importante, eso enfureció a Ginny "¿qué se cree el muy estúpido?...¿el centro el universo?...no, conmigo no le viene esa actitud".

-¿Ves estos papeles?- le dijo señalándole una pila a su lado izquierdo y otro a su lado derecho- justamente estaba revisando los artículos para el siguiente número, para arreglar los últimos detalles y me encontré con esto- levanto el borrador que tenía una foto de él con un clip y lo volvió a colocar encima de unos pocos papeles y señalando los papeles donde había dejado el reportaje de Draco dijo- éstos son los que NO QUIERO QUE SALGAN EN MI REVISTA- dijo recalcando cada palabra mirando a Draco con una sonrisa, seguramente estaba burlando el orgullo de aquel rubio- así que puedes quedarte tranquilo, y no te hubieras molestado en venir hasta mi oficina, pudiste haber llamado, nos hubieras ahorrado tiempo- siguió la joven con su tono de ejecutiva que tan bien le salía, mirando con indiferencia a Draco que la observaba con odio mezclado con....ese sentimiento nuevo que tenía en la mirada.

-Bien- dijo Draco levantándose del asiento- eso es todo comadreja.

No, Ginny ya no lo soportaba más, bastante tuvo en Hogwarts, su rostro se puso rojo de rabia, se levantó de su asiento yendo a la puerta donde estaba Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que sigues siendo el niño consentido e inmaduro que eras en Hogwarts, no has madurado nada, no quiero volver a verte en esta oficina- se acercó demasiado a Draco, sentía como la respiración de él le rozaba el cuello, se separó- no quiero volver a verte en esta oficina- repitió Ginny.

-Lo que tú digas comadreja, y vaya, tienes muy buen gusto con los arreglos florales- dijo apuntando los tulipanes que le regaló el observador y se fue casi corriendo al ver que Ginny iba a buscar su varita.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entraron los cuatro al restaurante muy naturista, en eso Ginny ve a alguien conocido, sonríe y va a molestarlo.

-Busquen mesa chicos, en un momento voy- los demás asintieron, Ginny fue hacia la mesa de aquel conocido- Vaya, vaya caballero, usted vive al lado mío y no lo he visto en mil millones de años!!!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- es usted un malvado al dejar a su vecina sumida en el aburrimiento.

-Ginny!!!- dijo levantándose abrazando a la pelirroja- disculpa a este insensato hombre por ese acto aberrante contra su hermosa persona.

-Vamos Blease solo exageraba, siempre nos encontramos al salir a nuestros trabajos y desde hace días que no te veo al salir del departamento.

-Es que eres madrugadora Ginny- y recién dándose cuenta, que su amigo los observaba: - nose si te acuerdas de él- apuntando al joven apuesto que lo acompañaba.

-Claro que si, que hay de nuevo Malfoy- contestó con una mueca de desagrado Ginny, Draco le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza- bueno Blease me están esperando, no te desaparezcas...Adiós Malfoy- y Ginny se largó en busca de sus amigos.

Las risas del cuarteto se escuchaban claramente en el restaurante, Malfoy los miraba de reojo siempre.

-jajajajajajajaja hay chicos tanto reírme me dieron ganas de ir al servicio- dijo Ginny entre risas.

Se levanto con dirección a los baños, al entrar sintió el olor característico de aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño, se quedó parada en la puerta, "Dios...tan loca estoy que comencé a alucinar", entró y sintió como una suave tela se posaba en sus ojos, no se resistió, sabía que era él y escuchó como cerraba con seguro la puerta, la besó salvajemente descargando en ese beso una mezcla de sentimientos, ella sintió odio, resentimiento, posesión, pasión, ternura, ella acariciaba con extrema suavidad la nuca del joven jugando con sus cabellos, sintió las manos del joven en sus caderas que la levantó y la sentó en el mueble de los lavamanos, gimió al sentir los labios del joven besando desesperadamente su cuello, sacaba la chaqueta de su terno con desesperación, ésta cayo al suelo, las manos de su observador vagaban y se perdían por sus piernas, ella comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza mientras iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa carente de corbata, iba bajando sus labios recorriendo el fuerte pecho del joven escuchando como latía fuertemente su corazón, no la dejó seguir, el chico volvió a tomar sus labios besándola con pasión y ternura, lentamente el beso se detuvo dejando escuchar sólo las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos.

-Te pedí que no volvieras con él- le dijo con tono resentido y triste.

-No he vuelto, lo juro- dijo Ginny desesperada acariciando el rostro del joven que no veía- ¿por qué dices eso?.

-Recuerda que siempre estoy observándote, vi como te besaba hoy en la mañana.

-Un momento, esto no puede seguir así, no puedes aparecerte en cualquier lugar como si nada y dejar que pasen estas cosas, me pides que no vuelva con Harry ¿ y como voy a estar contigo?- preguntó Ginny que se comenzaba a enojar- es totalmente injusto- dijo y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho tomando actitud enojada, el joven rió suavemente, realmente se veía cómica sentada encima del mueble de lavamanos haciendo una mueca de enojo, con los brazos cruzados y con la venda en los ojos, y él, de pie entre sus piernas largas, esbeltas y blancas.

-Virginia...nunca lo entenderías- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

-¿Me tratas de tonta?- contesto Ginny corriendo la cara a su caricia- vamos inténtalo.

-Hagamos algo... tú hablas con el estúpido de Potter para que no vuelvan y te diré quien soy- algo en la forma de dirigirse a Harry le llamó la atención, estaba casi segura que sonaba a...¿Malfoy?....."imposible, Ginny que estas pensando!!!", al parecer el joven se dio cuenta de su error- ¿estas de acuerdo?- le preguntó sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-Si, me parece justo.

Y sorprendiendo al joven, Ginny lo volvió a besar con ternura, dulzura, el joven se apartó suavemente, abrochó los dos botones que Ginny había desabrochado, la besó nuevamente, sacó el seguro a la puerta y salió con prisa, Ginny bajo del mueble, se sacó la venda, se dio cuenta (y se llenó se satisfacción) que el joven había olvidado su chaqueta en el suelo, la tomó y se la llevó al rostro perdiéndose en su olor, podía jurar que era la misma que llevaba Malfoy..."No Ginny, ahora no pienses, déjalo para la noche", se miró al espejo y se arregló, salió del servicio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la chaqueta de su amado observador en las manos.

-¿De quien es esa chaqueta Gin?- preguntó Harry que la veía llegar con la chaqueta en las manos.

-Emmm...te lo explicaré esta noche, necesito hablar contigo, a las ocho en mi casa- le dijo a Harry- recibí una llamada de la oficina, me necesitan urgente- dijo dirigiéndose a los tres, Hermione le dio una mirada significativa que Gin evadió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

Al salir Ginny miró hacia la mesa donde Blease y Draco charlaban animadamente, se dio cuenta que Draco en ese minuto no llevaba su chaqueta y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se perdió en el mar plateado de sus ojos, aferró más la chaqueta en sus manos, desvió la mirada y salió del restaurante.

**_MENSAJE GENERAL:_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, DE VERDAD POR MOLESTARSE EN ESCRIBIR REVIEWS ESO MOTIVA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ME ES DIFÍCIL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS CONTESTARLES A CADA UNA DE USTEDES PUES ESTOY DESESPERADA POR SUBIR EL CAP YA!!...XD Y VOY SALIENDO A CELEBRAR LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS DE MI PAÍS!!! TIQUI TIQUI TIII!!, ESCRIBI ESTE CAP MUY RAPIDO PERO CON MUCHO SENTIMIENTO DE MI PARTE, UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU EXTREMA SIMPATÍA Y CARIÑO..._**

**_ACUARIO: ME HALAGAS DE VERDAD... LO UNICO QUE ME DIJE AL LEER TU RR FUE "WOW!!" Y ME QUEDE CON LA BOCA MEDIA ABIERTA CON MEDIA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO, DE VERAS DE VERITAS GRACIAS Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE SOY DE LAS QUE TERMINAN LO QUE EMPIEZO Y FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC...SALUDOS DE MI PARTE Y QUE ERÛ TE BENDIGA._**

**_Un abrazo eterno a todas, solamente yo: Melian.-_**


	5. ¿Donde estas?

**_Cap IV: ¿Dónde estas?_**

**Eri mond licht** : Gracias por tus palabras, y compartimos a las autoras me gusta mucho como escribe Arwen, sus temáticas, la verdad es que siempre me imagino a un Potter solo, que no se quede con nadie, jejejeje....que mala. Un beso.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**: ajajjajaja me lo imagino, pero Ginny ahora solo disfruta los momentos y es paciente con su observador, a decir verdad le gusta esa sanción de sentirse observada y que te topes en cualquier lugar con aquel hombre...es muy....excitante (me puse roja).

**Ashley-Malfoy:P**: Gracias por corregirme XD ....espero te guste tb este cap.

**Moky**: voy a tratar de hecerlo más largo...¿ron/cho?, wow que interesante después de publicar este cap. Me doi una vuelta por el tuyo.

**a-grench**: gracias por tus palabras en cada capitulo, un bezote y un abrazo de oso.

**Sthefany Weasley:** oohhh siii....sus encuentros son bien subiditos de tono, con lo que ami respecta son como esas fantasias que escondes dentro de tu ser....(suspiro) ojala nos pasase algo asi.

**Nicky**: jejeje, en horas, me es difícil ahora actualizar muy seguido por pruebas en la universidad, pero tratare de ser bn constante.

**Lara**: no se que paso el otro día con mi conección, pero nos estamos hablando por el msn, un abrazo.

**Sara-melissa**: gracias, gracias, espero te guste este cap.........un abrazoooo.

**Lira-Gardo**: no pude contestar rr por motivos de tiempo, pero aquí estoy!! XD....bueno, con respecto al nombre deGinny, ya sabía que era Ginebra, pero como estoy tan acostumbrada a leer Virginia uno escribe los nombres por inercia, pero Don't worry lokilla que para el otro fic lo pongo como Ginebra. ¿vale? Un besito.

**Pily**: gracias por estar 100pre ahí, me das animos, hartos cariños lokilla.

**Andy:** gracias por tu apoyo!!! VIVA CHILEE.....VIVA MASSU!!!! TAN RICO!!!....ay me emocione un poquito jejeje....

**Almendrita**: MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS.......NECESITO APOYO MIRA QUE CON TANTAS PRUEBAS ES DIFÍCIL INSPIRARSE CUANDO EN TU MENTE HAY TANTAS PLANTAS QUE APRENDERCE O NUMEROS REVOLOTEANDO.....UN ABRAZO.

**Luciana**: yo tb envidio a Gin.... quien fuera ella en los fics.....(suspiro melancolico) ay Draco es tan lindo, ese pelito, esos ojitos, ese.......ya mejor te mando un abrazote.

**Rosy**: espero te guste la sorpresa de este cap, jejeje uuuyyyy.....¿pobre Harry?, no lo creo, él ni pesco a Gin en el cole., nos vemos.

**Zoe simitis**: jajajajajajagracias por dejar tus explicitas palabras jajajajajaja...aquí ta el cap. Un beso lokilla.

**Joy Evans**: (suspiro), yo tb quiero uno asi, solo imaginar que ese encuentro en el baño me sucediera ami...uuuyyy....mejor dejo de soñar, jejejejeje cariños.

**Laura-Malfoy-rin**: debo reconocer que tu rr me hizo apurar la escritura de este capitulo, el solo hecho de imaginarte con camisa de fuerza me asusto un poquito....chau, un abrazo.

**Kika**: gracias, me halagas, hago lo que puedo, un abrazo.

**Y AQUÍ CON USTEDES EL QUINTO CAPITUO DE EL OBSERVADOR:**

**_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LARA QUE HACE POQUITO CUMPLIO 18 ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! ESPERO TE GUSTE EL REGALO......_**

* * *

-Una semana...malditos siete 168 horas...endemoniados 10080 minutos...y mil veces desesperantes 604800 segundos, es que no puede...SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE JUGAR ASI CONMIGO!!!- Ginny se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza despeinándose por completo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina- hice lo que me pidió Herms, lo hice- los ojos de la joven se volvían cristalinos y su amiga la miraba angustiada.

-Gin...¿te doy un Armonyl?- (Aromonyl: obviamente son calmantes) preguntó con cautela, sabía que ella era un"poquito" neurótica cuando la pasaban llevar.

-SIII, ESO, TRAEME UNA CAJA DE ARMONYL, ASI ME INTOXICO, ME DROGO, DEJO DE PADECER Y COMPORTARME COMO UNA LOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y fue a buscar los brazos de Hermione, que estaba sentada en el sillón, se sentó en el suelo poniendo su rostro en las piernas de su amiga- no entiendo que me pasa, de verdad Herms- decía ahora susurrando, una lagrima silenciosa decoraba su mejilla.

-Nunca te había visto así, ¿qué sientes por ese tipo?.

-Siento de todo Herms, de todo...me desespero cuando pienso que se fue de mi vida, que no volveré a sentir sus caricias, sus besos, que no volveré a escuchar su voz- le respondió Gin que ahora se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

-Estas enamorada Gin, y lo más extraño es que ni lo conoces.

-He ahí el asunto, creo que se quien es- dijo Gin observando detenidamente a su amiga y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué esperas maldita sea? Quieres matarme de la curiosidad?...HABLA!!.

-ok ok-dijo Gin- no te lo conté porque recién lo termine de aceptar anoche....pienso que es Draco Malfoy el tipo que me observa- Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba pasmada.

-MALFOY!!!!!!???????......no Gin, no puede ser, no se ven desde Howarts.

-Te equivocas en lo último mi querida amiga- Hermione la miró con desconcierto- el día en que terminé con Harry definitivamente ¿te acuerdas?- Hermione asintió- pues, ese día en la mañana Malfoy se pasó por aquí, reclamando que no quería que se publicara un artículo de él. La cuestión es que.....mmm...nose, su olor es el mismo que el de .... tu sabes quien, su voz- Gin le contó el encuentro del baño, la ausencia de la chaqueta de Malfoy, que era la misma que tenía ella en su departamento, la furia con que su observador pronunciaba "Potter".

-Puedes que tengas razón Gin.....y me da rabia que no me hicieras caso, te dije que averiguaras en que oficina estaba!!!- reprocho Hermione.

-¿ah?- su amiga se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono del escritorio, Gin la siguió- ¿Qué vas hacer?...¿A quien llamas?.

-Muy buenos Días, ¿me podría comunicar con la oficina del señor Draco Malfoy?- Dijo Hermione al telefono, Ginny quedó en estado de shock- esta bien, espero.

-Herms ¿qué haces? por favor...

-Buen día ¿oficina del señor Malfoy?....hablo de la revista Cool, y queremos hacer un reportaje Al ejecutivo más exitoso y guapo, usted me entiende...........¿no está?.....y ¿cuándo estaría llegando?......ok, ¿me podría decir el numero de oficina y en que piso se encuentra?.......bien, un millón de gracias......si, dígale que la señorita Virginia Weasley necesita verlo....muy bien, Adios!.

-ESTAS SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!!!.

-Gin tranquilízate, vamos a sentarnos- se fueron al sofá- todo concuerda...el observador no ha dado señales de vida hace una semana, y Malfoy esta en Alemania hace una semana, su oficina queda en el piso 15 exactamente enfrente de la tuya....y las fotos que te sacaron- dijo antes de buscar las fotos en el cajón del escritorio, se dio vuelta al ventanal y calculó mentalmente algunos ángulos espaciales- curiosamente coinciden con la oficina del Malfoy.....Gin, si el estúpido arrogante de Malfoy es tu observador...hoy en noche dará señales de vida....si no las da, es porque.....o no es Malfoy o el "romántico observador" jugó contigo.

Sólo pensar en el último caso a Ginny le vino una especie de angustia, de verdad se sentía única en los brazos de ese hombre.-Necesito irme a casa, quiero pensar- le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione que se despidió con un dulce "cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa me llamas", tomó su cartera y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

Eran poco menos de las 11 de la noche cuando se colocó si pijama, una camisola con tirantes hasta la mitad de los muslos de seda color negro, miró la chaqueta de su observador, lo tomó y aspiro su olor, todavía olía a el, se lo coloco, se tumbó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO**

-Buenas Ema....si, en la tarde llego, ¿tengo algún recado?.....¿Virginia Weasley?, esta bien, nos vemos mañana Ema- Draco estaba sorprendido, había intentado llamar desde Alemania a Gin, pero por diferencias de hora, cuando él estaba libre, ella quizá estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla, se debería ver tan hermosa durmiendo, un verdadero ángel....¿habría terminado con el estúpido de Potter?....¿Se habría arriesgado por un tipo que ni conocía a perder su amor de infancia?, al imaginar a Ginny en los brazos del cara-rajada su pálido rostro se volvía rojo de furia, celos, impotencia....¿Por qué había hecho eso para llegar hasta ella?.

**FLASH BACK**

La vio por primera vez después de Howgarts en un cóctel de inauguración de un centro cultural hacía ya 3 meses atrás, él se encontraba con su amigo Blaise en un grupo de personas hablando de particularmente nada cuando su vista se posó en una mujer que pasaba frente a él y se dirigía a un balcón que daba al jardín, la joven llevaba un vestido azul cielo largo que flotaba alrededor de unas piernas blancas y perfectas que se lograban ver por aberturas estratégicas del vestido, un escote en V muy provocativo, pero no escandaloso daba a entender a cualquiera de las cualidades escondidas por el, Draco la siguió con la mirada, su belleza le encogía el corazón, ¿estaría soñando?, veía su cabello rojo lacio caer por su espalda, aquella figura, alta, distinguida, bella, perfecta le pareció conocida.

-Blaise...¿sabes quien es aquella joven?- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

-jajaja...no me vas a creer si te lo digo- espetó divertido.

-Oh! Vamos- dijo Draco con impaciencia.

-Esa preciosura es Virginia Weasley, jefa de sección de la revista Cool y ex novia de Harry Potter, es mi vecina, es muy simpática y agradable.

Draco no lo podía creer, esa hermosura era la hermana menor de uno de sus peores enemigos del colegio. La siguió observando toda la noche, le encantaba su forma de desplazarse, de dirigirse a la gente, su forma de sonreír, vio en un momento que Blaise hablaba muy animadamente con ella, al parecer se reían a carcajadas, ¿Cómo pudo el desgraciado de Potter tener una belleza así?....si que era estúpido al dejarla escapar. Ya estaba aburrido, sin despedirse de nadie se marchó a su casa (por no decir mansión).

Pensó, pensó, pensó desde esa noche en aquella pelirroja, tenía que hacer algo para acercarse a ella.....no sería fácil ya que seguramente lo odiaba por las cosas sucedidas en Hogwarts, pero él había cambiado, no del todo claro, nadie cambia su manera de ser nunca, aun tenía ese aire arrogante, altivo, superior, aun tenía esa mirada fría como el hielo y despectiva, pero era mas humilde y sencillo a su manera, su tratar a las personas había mejorado mucho con el pasar de los años, tomando en cuenta que su trabajo requería un nivel de sociabilidad muy grande, había aprendido a controlarse y ser más sereno, a veces parecía uno de esos iceberg, imponente, frío, distante, bello, pálido, sereno paseando por un mar profundo y gélido.

Ala mañana siguiente fue al condominio de su amigo a esperar que ella saliera para el trabajo, y desde esos momento no pudo sacarse a Ginny de su mente y poco a poco comenzaba a entrar a su corazón, la observaba a cada momento y se alegraba que Potter no estuviera, una noche cuando la observaba decidió llamarla, ella estaba en su oficina mirando a la ciudad, marcó el numero y contesto....le encanto la pequeña conversación con su Virginia, aparte de bella tenía carácter.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en el departamento de su amigo, mirando por el balcón mientras Blaise pedía comida y la vio, bella hermosa con un vestido negro que dejaba ver su espalda....¿pero quien estaba allí con ella?...."un momento la ESTA ABRAZANDO!!!! LE ACARICIA SU ESPALDA....EY ESTUPIDO ESA ESPALDA EN MIA!!!!!....LE DIO UN BESO....MALDITO POTTER......ESTAS MUERTO....TE JURO QUE YA ESTAS MUERTO"...vio como Gin entraba al condominio, no pensó lo que hacia, salió del departamento de su amigo con un "en un momento vuelvo", la tomo por detrás como quien secuestra a alguien, esa noche no la olvidaría jamás, la beso, la acarició como soñaba desde hace 3 meses y lo que lo hizo más feliz, fue que ella le correspondió sus besos y caricias, y le prometió que no volvería con Potter, le dejó en sus manos un tulipán que había sacado del departamento de su amigo y se fue.

La fue a ver a la mañana siguiente con la excusa del articulo que iban a publicar y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que Potter ya estaba allí, el cara-rajada se atrevió a besar a su Ginny frente a él, pero se controló para no lanzarse encima de su rival y no estrangularlo, después de esa visita le quedó claro, Ginny lo odiaba.."pero no sería por mucho tiempo", se juró así mismo, le dio una sorpresa a su amada en los baños, una sorpresa subida de tono, pero que recompenso el mal momento pasado al ver la asquerosa boca de Potter en los dulces labios de Ginny, sentir los labios de el rozar la piel de ella lo llevaba a otro mundo, simplemente viviría de la miel de sus labios, se perdería en sus ojos azules, ella estaba tan dentro de él que comenzaba a carcomerle el alma el sentimiento de no tenerla, cuando vio que se iba del restaurante se dio cuenta que llevaba entre sus bellas manos la chaqueta de él, y ella lo miraba como acusándolo con la mirada, seguramente "Ya se dio cuenta". Al regresar a su oficina recibió una llamada de Alemania, necesitaban de su presencia urgente, decidió viajar con Blaise.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Bueno, veo que me dejaras solo con estas pirañas aquí- dijo en forma de broma Blaise.

-No seas dramático, serán unos días- se despidió con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, tomo su maleta y se dispuso a ir al jet privado (eran negocios muggles).

-Draco espera!!!, te dejo las llaves de mi apartamento para que le des una revisada.

-Ok...adios.

* * *

Entró al departamento de su amigo esa misma noche, dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta, eran más de las 11 de la noche. Fue al balcón del departamento miró hacia el balcón de Ginny y el ventanal estaba abierto, la cortina jugaba con el viento, una idea se le vino a la mente...."debo estar loco", paso una pierna por la baranda del bacón luego la otra y por un pequeño caminito milimetrado que dejaba los ladrillos logró pasar al balcón de Ginny, entró al departamento, estaba oscuro, la puerta de uno de los cuartos estaba abierta, fue hacia ella como llevado por una fuerza extraña y se quedó sin respiración por un momento cuando la vio tendida en la cama, por encima de las tapas, su cabello suelto esparcido en la almohada y con su chaqueta puesta de la cual salían unas piernas hermosas. Se quedó observándola por minutos...."Es tan bella".


	6. Oh tierna noxe

LOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HE TARDADO MUXO JEJEJE...pero valio la pena, me fue muy bien en la universidad XD, muxas gracias por la paciencia y la comprension que tuvieron jejeje...muxas gra de veras...aqui le va el siguiente cap...

En el capitulo anterior:

**"Draco entró al departamento, estaba oscuro, la puerta de uno de los cuartos estaba abierta, fue hacia ella como llevado por una fuerza extraña y se quedó sin respiración por un momento cuando la vio tendida en la cama, por encima de las tapas, su cabello suelto esparcido en la almohada y con su chaqueta puesta de la cual salían unas piernas hermosas. Se quedó observándola por minutos...."Es tan bella"."**

* * *

Era imposible quitar la vista de ese cuerpo angelical, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla con cautela, comenzó a acariciar su cabello rojo, estaba cansado, muy cansado y la tentación lo invadió, se acomodó detrás de ella, presionando su pecho fuerte con la esbelta espalda de Ginny, la abrazó por la cintura y se quedó dormido aspirando el suave olor a fresas y esencia de ella, esa esencia que lo hizo volver adicto, comenzaba a ser un vicioso al olor de su piel.

PENSAMIENTOS DE GINNY:

Una leve respiración en su cuello la estaba sacando del mundo de Morfeo, luego sentía unos brazos abrazados a su cuerpo y un "algo" apoyado a su espalda, seguía con los ojos cerrado en un estado de semiinconsciencia cuando su sentido del olfato despertó, un olor exquisito inundo sus pulmones y erizó su piel, sólo una persona era capaz de ejercer tal estremecimiento, "Él está aquí", abrió los ojos de golpe, temerosa de mirar hacia atrás, bajo la vista y vio el brazo de él, su mano pálida apretando su plana barriga por debajo de la chaqueta, era la primera vez que veía parte alguna de su anatomía.

Desde aquel encuentro en los baños, para ella, Draco y su observador eran las mismas personas, cosa que le costo digerir, pero que aceptaba feliz, pensaba todo el día y gran parte de la noche pensando en aquel rubio de ojos grises, y se decía "¿desde cuando una Weasley se vuelve loca por un Malfoy?"...."¿ y si no era Draco?...no, es él, puedo jurar que es él", ese algo en los ojos del joven cuando la fue a ver a su oficina, algo en él había cambiado desde Hogwarts.

Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a frente con aquel hombre, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro pálido, de rasgos agudos y finos recubierto por unos mechones rubios platinados en la frente, ella los apartó con delicadeza, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, estaba emocionada, conmovida, deseaba ver aquellos ojos grises que se escondían detrás de sus párpados, nunca había observado con tanta cautela y detenimiento a Draco, y le pareció perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ¿Desde cuando comenzó a quererlo de esa manera?, ¿desde cuando el odio paso a Amor?, ¿ desde cuando él tomó posesión de su corazón y sacó a Harry de una patada?...desde que escucho la voz de él por primera vez al teléfono después de tantos años, esa particular y original forma que tuvo de conquistarla, tan delicado y apasionado, las llamadas gatillaron aquel sentimiento en ella, los encuentros desesperados y deseosos de piel y besos hicieron que el sentimiento alojara para siempre en lo mas profundo de su ser y las miradas de Draco en la oficina y restaurante dieron el broche de oro a aquella secuencia hermosa de acontecimientos. Sentía la respiración pausada de él, acomodó su rostro en su pecho compacto, entrelazó sus piernas denudas con las de él, lo abrazó y siguió durmiendo respirando de él con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos, y tenía la certeza de una cosa, en ese momento era plena, se sentía completamente entera y feliz.

PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO

Draco despertó y miró sorprendido como Ginny dormía abrazada a él, miró la hora en su costoso reloj de pulsera...eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, ¿se habría dado cuenta que él estaba ahí?....¿ que debía hacer ahora?, ¿despertarla y decirle "Hola Virginia el loco que te observa y te rapta en cualquier sitio para robarte un beso soy yo"?...no sería muy delicado, quería sorprenderla con algo...pero con que...no sabía, nunca se había esmerado tanto en encantar a una mujer, nunca, y estaba perdido, no se le ocurría nada. Sonrió al ver nuevamente su chaqueta en el frágil y esbelto cuerpo de ella, ¿dormiría con su chaqueta todas las noches?, acarició su cabello y seguía embobado admirándola....HASTA QUE POR FIN SE LE OCURRIO ALGO!!!!!!.....si, eso haría, con mucho, mucho cuidado y muy a su pesar se separo del cuerpo de Ginny, ella se movió un poco y se acurruco aferrando una almohada, él buscó un lápiz y papel, escribió y lo dejo encima del velador al lado de un reloj grande, se acercó a ella, se sacó el chaleco que andaba trayendo y le cubrió las piernas a Ginny con el, le besó la frente y susurró.

-Esta noche Virginia te demostraré lo mucho que te amo.

Salió del departamento de Ginny (por la puerta...jejeje, arriesgar a que se caiga el pobre del piso 10) y se fue al de Blaise, se dio una ducha sacó ropa de la maleta, se vistió y salió rumbo a una cafetería cercana a tomar un buen desayuno pensando en aquella pelirroja que lo tenía loco, llamaría a Emma para decirle que se iba a tomar el día libre y después prepararía las cosas para la noche, esa noche tenía que ser perfecta.

PENSAMIENTOS DE GINNY:

El sonido del despertador la sacó de los sueños, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a.....

-¿Una almohada?....- Gin miró recelosa la almohada, a su alrededor y no encontró ni rastros de él- ¿habré soñado?- si, seguramente era eso, volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería seguir soñando con él, mientras el despertador seguía sonando- AAAAHHHH!!!!....CALLATE MALDITO APARATO, NO ME DEJAS SEGUIR SOñANDOOO!!!- gritó dándole un golpe al reloj y se dio cuenta de algo....-¿y esto?- se preguntó tomando el chaleco que tenía en las piernas, se lo llevó al rostro y aspiro- EL ESTUVO AQUII!!!- se paró de un brinco de la cama saltando como una niña abrazando el chaleco de Draco- no estaba soñando, anoche Draco me vino a ver!!!!- tomó una buen baño, se vistió y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo se servio un rico desayuno en el balcón del departamento, mirando la ciudad, se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar su reloj que estaba en el velador y por fin vio el papel escrito con una caligrafía elegante.

YAAAAAA..AHORA NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO POR QUE EL CAP ES MUY CORTO...PORFIS (solamente yo poniendo cara de niñita buena y suplicante) ESTOY AVANZANDO LOS CAP COMO FLECHA, EN SERIO....JEJEJEJE UN ABRAZO A TODAS Y GRAX POR SUS RR

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU OPINION!!! LA NECESITO, EN SERIO Y TB PARA QUE ME CUENTEN DE USTEDES COMO LE VA LLENDO Y DESEARLES A TODAS QUE ESTE NUEVO AÑO ESTE LLENO DE EGERGIAS POSITIVAS Y BUENAS ONDAS Y LINDAS YNTENCIONES. UN BESO.

solamente yo


	7. Juramentos

Hooooola jajajaja, espero disculpen todo el tiempo en que estuve ausente, jeje, no tengo excusas, pero aquí les va un cap.

**_En el capitulo anterior_**:

Ginny recibe la inesperada visita de Draco en su habitación, ya sabe quien es su observador y se alegra que sea él, a la mañana sigueinte ella descucbre que Draco le dejó una carta...

aqui les va, un nuevo cap de "El Observador"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny tomó una buen baño, se vistió y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo se servio un rico desayuno en el balcón del departamento, mirando la ciudad, se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar su reloj que estaba en el velador y por fin vio el papel escrito con una caligrafía elegante.

_Querida Virginia:_

_Se que es extraño todo esto, la forma en que me presento ante ti, las llamadas, pero créeme que lo hice sin ninguna mala intención, te propongo esto:_

_Te espero hoy a las 9 de la noche en mi casa, la dirección es la siguiente:_

_Villa Pacifico, mansión N° 5.- Poblado de Sheerness._

_No faltes por favor, te estaré esperando preciosa._

Draco Malfoy.- 

Wow!- eran las 9 de la mañana y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo¿cómo iría vestida?...comenzó a asustarse, seguramente Draco estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres bellas, elegantes y distinguidas, se dirigió a su guardarropa y lo revolvió como loca, no encontró nada adecuado, aunque tenía ropa muy linda- que hago...que hago...QUE HAGO!...HERMIONE!...claro- tomó el teléfono y la llamó al celular- Herms, estoy desesperada, tengo que contarte miles de cosas!...a si jejeje Buenos días ¿cómo amaneció la mejor amiga del mundo?...que bueno, necesito pedirte un favor...¿te tomarías el día libre conmigo?...¿qué tiene de malo, te prometo que es la primera y última vez que lo hacemos ¿si si si?...oh vamos! Mira, me acompañas a comprarme una ropa y luego almorzamos...jajaja pensé que no te darías cuenta y sip, mi estado de animo a cambiado con respecto a ayer... oye, anoche me visitó mi observador...te cuento quien es, si aceptas tomarte el día libre...EEEEHHHH GRACIAS, ven a mi casa, te espero...oye! dile a Ani que no voy a ir...ok nos vemos, un beso.

* * *

Habían dado miles de vueltas al centro comercial Muggle, anteriormente pasaron al callejón Diagon pero Ginny y Hermione no encontraron nada que las entusiasmara así que se fueron al Londres muggle. 

Gin...no puedes ser así, me tienes con la intriga desde que me llamaste al trabajo...solo dime el nombre!.

Calma, calma- decía Ginny que ya había comprado lo necesario para su encuentro con Draco, las amigas se sentaban en una de las mesas de un restaurante chino muggle.

Bien, cuéntame- exigió Hermione.

Anoche, me quede dormida, despierto a mitad de la noche y me encuentro con que "alguien" esta durmiendo a mis espaldas abrazado a mi- Hermione la escuchaba muy atentamente- me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Draco- Hermione abrió los ojos de manera descomunal.

Pero...vaya...o sea, lo sospechaba pero es difícil digerir la información.

Créeme sé que es difícil digerirla...- dijo Ginny dándole un bocado a su exquisita comida.

Y esta noche vas a su casa¿nerviosa?- pregunto Hermione.

SII...nose como nos trataremos, digo, durante años nos tratamos horrible...ni se como dirigirle la palabra ahora- Ginny empezó a entrar en trauma- que le hablare mione?...¿cómo lo saludare?...hay, esto es grave, creerá que no tengo personalidad.

Gin...tranquilízate...wow! nunca te había visto perder la cabeza por un hombre.

* * *

_**Esa noche**_: 

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de su mansión, parecía una bestia enjaulada...¿cómo la recibiría, lo sabía, claro que sabía como recibirla, pero estaba nervioso "Draco, tranquilízate, nunca te comportas así, que no note tu nerviosismo" se decía Draco.

En esos mismos instantes unas sandalias negras de tacón pequeño muy fino, en un pie delgado y blanco, salían de un apartamento y se dirigían al ascensor, una mano delgada con pintas de pecas presionaba delicadamente el botón de "recepción " en el ascensor.

Buenas noches- le dijo la fémina al guardia.

Buenas noches señorita Weasley, cuídese- se despidió el hombre de edad avanzada.

La falda de raso de color rosado oscuro tirando a violeta brillaba con gracia debajo del tul negro que la cubría dejando ver un efecto original que cubrían la totalidad de sus piernas, de la falda con tul, encima, se unía perfectamente a un corsé negro que se pegaba a su figura escultural, en sus brazos y hombros desnudos lucían alegremente las pintitas de pecas y en su cuello un collar de cadena transparente con una piedrita negra, su cabello tomado en una cola medianamente alta, con unas mechitas rebeldes que jugaban con su mejilla, tenían pequeñas trencitas por aquí y por allá. Antes de subir a su auto miró el cielo que se hallaba cubierto por un manto delgado de nubes que acariciaba los contornos de la luminosa luna nueva, abrió la puerta del auto segura de sí misma, manejó tranquilamente, sin apuro alguno, hasta llegar a una reja inmensa que tenía un letrero:

_**"Villa Pacífico" **_

**Shererness +**

(poblado en la costa de Inglaterra a pocos kilómetros de Londres)

La villa se encontraba en una colina que miraba al mar, la reja se abrió, siguió manejando hasta hallar la mansión N°5, se quedó estupefacta mirando aquella casona, que se veía hermosa con la luz que le daba la Luna, tenía una hermosa vista al mar, simplemente bella. Se bajó del carro, se dirigió a la puerta con piernas temblorosas.

DING-DONG!

Sonó el timbre inmediatamente cuando bajo su dedo índice, se arregló un mechón del cabello tras su oreja, miraba atentamente la puerta.

Draco se asustó al escuchar el timbre, un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo con tal intensidad que se quedó inmóvil unos segundos- No te preocupes Magda...abriré yo- le dijo a su elfa domestica, se encaminó hacia la puerta lentamente, tomo la perilla y giró de ella, se dispuso detrás de la puerta para que Ginny no lo viera y con la mano desocupada saco una venda del bolsillo.

Ginny escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. "Seguramente un elfo abrirá, de seguro tendré que esperar en algún salón" pensó, así que se relajó un poco. La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver la luminosidad del interior del hogar hasta que la puerta estaba abierta por completa, pero no divisaba a nadie, dio tres pasos y miro con curiosidad hacia una entrada que estaba a su derecha, sólo alcanzó a ver un poco la chimenea, dio tres pasos mas sin mirar atrás.

Draco escuchó la respiración de Ginny, sus pasos que avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa, observó su hermosa cabellera asomar para ver la sala de espera donde la chimenea inundaba la habitación con un calor agradable, su chica dio tres pasos mas y pudo verla a totalidad, "Por Dios! Si está hermosa, bellísima, increíblemente deslumbrante!", Draco no podía creer que Ginny se había arreglado así para él, estiró la venda negra que tenía en las manos, se acercó cuidadosa y silenciosamente a su pelirroja y le cubrió los ojos rápidamente.

Ginny se asustó al notar como alguien le ponía una venda en los ojos, pudo reconocer rápidamente el olor de Draco y se tranquilizó, sintió las manos del joven en su cintura, la abrazaba por detrás, ponía su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de ella, una ola de excitación la recorrió cuando Draco comenzó a plantarle pequeños besos desde el hombro hasta el cuello.

Draco- dijo en un suspiró.

Dime- se escuchaba tan bien el nombre de él con el dulce timbre de voz de su ángel.

Quiero verte- demandó la joven

Espera un momento- sonrió al ver como Ginny torcía sus labios a modo de desaprobación- solo un momento, confía en mi- tomó su mano derecha.

Ok, me dejo en tus manos, confío plenamente en ti- dijo apretando la mano de Draco.

Sólo deja que te guíe.

Draco comenzó a dirigir a Ginny hacia un lado de la casa, ella caminaba sin ninguna dificultad, confiaba en él, sintió frío de repente, su piel se erizó, Draco soltó con suavidad su mano, y se dispuso a sacarle la venda de los ojos.

Ginny sintió como las manos de Draco desataban cuidadosamente el nudo, estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir la respiración en su frente, podía hasta oírla. La venda se dejó caer al piso, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y se encontró con el pecho de su observador que llevaba una camisa negra que apenas brillaba, comenzó a observar los botones de la camisa, hasta llegar al cuello, se detuvo en la boca de él, y se pregunto en como pueden salir de esos labios finos tantas emociones como la pasión, devoción, ternura, odio, desesperación, deseo ;sentía las manos de Draco firmes sobre su cintura; su nariz tan aristócrata que le daba el toque altivo y cuando llegó a sus ojos, la emoción fue inmensa, aquella persona que ella desde hace poco juraba odiar era dueño de todo su ser, de sus pensamientos, como nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Harry, esos ojos que en tiempos pasados expresaban siempre frialdad ahora estaban diferentes, había en ellos ternura...amor.

Virginia- susurró él- me ahogaría en tu cabellera, me perdería en tus pasos, quiero que seamos uno, de raíz y cielo, de pies y manos, de pasión y calma y en la calma amarte, desearte y adorarte para siempre.

Ginny lo miró emocionada y con una sonrisa le dijo:

En las noches anteriores a esta y a la de anoche, cerraba mis ojos y sentía tus brazos atrapar mi cintura, cerraba mis manos y sentía la caricia que nos lleva al deseo, cerraba mis labios y sentía los tuyos que adquirían cada vez más calor, ahora Draco, me abro a ti, esto es lo que soy, una mujer que te ama, siempre- con sus manos en el cuello de Draco y las manos de el en su cintura, se fundieron en un beso lleno de emociones de desahogo por parte de los dos.

Habían pasado 10 minutos después de aquel intercambio de "juramentos" y juntos miraban el mar en el balcón de la mansión de Draco.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**un beso a todas, que esten bien, espero les haya gustado el capitulo...un abrazo eterno:** _SOLAMENTE YO_


	8. Almas Gemelas

**Contestando Reviews**:

**Sara Miles**: las velitas funcionaron jajaja, espero te contentes por mi rápida

actualización, muchos abrazos lokilla.

**Mayra Potter**: Gracias por los halagos, hago lo mejor posible jeje, me alegró mucho que te gustara, yactualiza no debo amarte niña por dios! Jajaja...nos leemos, espero te guste el cap.

**Kary Malfoy**: que te deje dudas de que? Ya actualice rapidito ves? Ves, jaja.

**Luthien**: Hermaniiiiiita jajajaja en estos momentos debes de estar durmiendo como tronco! Jjajaja, hasta aquí escucho tus ronquido :-P espero no encuentres tan cursi este cap. TE KERO MUCHO

**Lemon BH**: jojojojojo esa era mi intención en el cap anterior ...DEJARTE PICADA JOJOJO ... espero no quedes picada en este ja.

**Kmymalfoy**: Gracias por decir que es uno de los meores fics que has leido, en serio, me alientas a seguir mas fics, espero nos lemos pronto, en reviews de otros fics de mi aututoria...o de la tuya jeje, cuidate tb, nos leemos.

**MBlack**: crees que ami me da envidia imaginar las ecenas que tiene Ginny con Draco?...SSIIIIIIII, TB ME DA ENVIDIA! Y no creo que seas la unica jaja, me dejo pensando eso de "estar con el hombre que ama"...tienes algun problemita de esos lokilla?...nos leemos, cuidate mucho.

**Caperucita roja**: La forma de relatar me nace...o sea es como si Ginny o Draco estuveran escribiendo ¿loco no? Jajaja, pero asi lo siento, me pongo en el lugar de ellos, en toda esa onda surrealista, es genial escribir, cuidate y gracias por tu apoyo!.

**Almendrita**: No te vuelvas loca por dios niña! Aquí estoy a tu rescate para que no vayas al manicomio! Jajajajajajaja, como tengo muchas cosas en la universidad quise actualizar altirin jejeje...espero te guste el fic, besos.

**Claudia de malfoy**: actualice de nuevo! Ejaleeeeeeeee...qui te va otro cap de nuestra pareja favorita, espero lo disfrutes XD.

**Candysue**: que bello que te halla gustado pue! Espero tb te guste estecap..que va con mucho sentimiento...abrazos!.

**Lara-Lm**: Amiga mia! Tanto tiempo, siempre cundo me conecto al msn no estas, porq', las dos estamos ocupadísimas obviamente con los estudios, me esta tocando muy difícil este año...se esta poniendo dura la cosa en la universidad, cada vez mas exigentes (suspiro), en estos momentos son las 3:41 de la madrugada y acabo de terminar este cap, jejeje, lo subo a la pag y me largo a seguir etudiando ya que en la mañana tengo laboratorio con una profe horrible! Y tengo control jejeje...asi es la vida del estudiante ja, cuando leí tu review ms compañeros recientemente se habian ido de mi casa porque estabamos comenzando un trabajo, me alegro mucho leerte amiga mia, me puse como eforica al saber de ti, te he agarrado cariño por esta pag, siento que eres una persona de confiar y eso me alegra jajaja, con respecto a tu fic jajaja tendre que imprimirlo para andar con él por todos lados ya que no puedo estar tanto tiempo en la net jejeje...me alegra que sigas escribiendo Lara. Espero que este cap te guste...un abrazo grande.

* * *

**_ESTE CAP ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA LARA_**

**_espero te guste lokilla._**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Habian pasado 10 minutos de aquel intercambio de juramentos y juntos miraban el mar en el balcon de la mansion de Draco._

* * *

Después de una deliciosa cena, tomaron un trago en el salón frente a la chimenea, reían y hablaban de cosas triviales, Draco estaba encantado, la noche era perfecta, simplemente perfecta, recordaron con humor los encontrones que tenían en la escuela, los sobrenombre, los profesores, el director loco, las escapadas a la cocina a media noche, hablaron de la actualidad, de negocios, de las proyecciones de cada uno. Por su parte, Ginny, con el pasar de las horas comenzaba a sentir una admiración por Draco, la forma en que había madurado, en como llevaba los negocios, el no ser mortífago, en seguir siempre sus ideales, en su temple sereno y calmo, el expresar todo con sus ojos grises. 

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella, la miró a los ojos, dirigió sus manos al moño de Ginny y le soltó el cabello, jugó un momento con la suave cabellera rojiza , enseguida tomo su rostro entre las manos y sin decir nada besó sus labios con devoción, Ginny se dejó hacer, Draco besaba de forma pausada, demorándose en cada rincón de sus labios, llegó el momento en que Ginny no pudo resistir a no hacer nada, de inmediato respondió el beso de igual forma que Draco, no tenían apuro alguno, Draco acariciaba la parte baja de la nuca de Ginny que se encontraba al descubierto por el corset, ella se estremeció y suspiró.

Draco- dijo con tono agitado- no deberíamos hacerlo aquí.

Vamos a mi cuarto entonces- decía mientras besaba su mejilla para ir a encontrar la oreja de su amada pelirroja.

Con un beso de Ginny en la frente de Draco la pasión apaciguo un momento, se pusieron de pie y Draco encaminó a Ginny hacia una escalera grande de mármol blanco, subieron tomados de la mano, las sandalias de ella sonaban con eco en aquella noche, mientras Ginny subía la escalera, pensaba en lo que estaría por ocurrir y un sonrojo inundaron sus mejillas, si su familia se enterara que dejó escapar a Harry por un Malfoy, lo miró; ese rostro perfecto, esos ojos hermosos, ese mechón rubio plata que caía sobre su frente, la forma sutil, delicada y fuerte en que tomaba su mano, sus besos; que mas daba...sinceramente no le importaba su familia en esos instantes, ni Harry tampoco, llegaron al segundo piso y Ginny se encontró con un pasillo oscuro, sintió un leve escalofrío, Draco rodeo su espalda con su brazo izquierdo, caminaron por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, los dos estaban absortos en pensamientos que de por si se asemejaban, los dos estaban nerviosos.

Ginny observó la gran puerta que ella suponía era la entrada al dormitorio de Draco, él abrió la puerta y entraron, Draco no se molesto en encender luz alguna, la Luna perfectamente iluminaba el cuarto, Ginny pudo notar que la habitación era enorme, y la cama le pareció hermosa, grande, llena de almohadones, con doseles, de roble barnizado, preciosa.

He esperado esto mucho tiempo- Dijo Draco tomándola por detrás besando su cuello haciendo que Ginny cerrara los ojos y tomaba su cabello con la mano derecha.

Ginny jamás había deseado a alguien con tal intensidad, se dio la vuelta, busco a tientas los botones de la camisa de Draco y los fue desabrochando uno por uno hasta quitársela, dejando al tacto de ella aquel torso fuerte, él bajó el cierre de la falda y la dejó descalza, en unas hermosas bragas negras y con el corsé pegado a su cuerpo, se separo de ella, y la observo unos minutos, Ginny estaba roja, no le gustaba que Draco la mirara tan detenidamente.

Eres hermosa- dejó escapar Draco después de un minuto- perfecta.

Ginny enrojeció aun mas y quitó la vista de los ojos de Draco que sonrió con ternura y se acerco nuevamente a su pelirroja, la besó nuevamente y luego colocándose detrás de ella desató las amarras del corset y la liberó de éste dejándola únicamente en bragas, desde atrás acariciaba los brazos de ella mientras besaba su espalda blanca con pintitas de pecas, Dios! Como le estaba encantando aquella piel!. Ginny solo se dejaba llevar, solo se limitaba a emitir leves gemidos y grandes suspiros, decidió ponerse ella en acción, se dio vuelta nuevamente quedando frente a él, bajó los manos a la altura del cinturón de Draco, se lo quitó con una sonrisa picara en el rostro que hizo reír a Draco, cuando él se vio despojado de sus pantalones y solo quedó en boxer se besaron nuevamente, de pie, en el centro de la habitación, se dirigían lentamente a la cama, hasta que cayeron en ella, Draco encima trataba de cubrir con sus besos todos los poros de la piel de Ginny, mientras ella revolvía con desesperación sus manos el cabello rubio cuando el chico besaba su ombligo y con sus manos quitaba con delicadeza la braga de encaje negra de Ginny.

Así pasaron la noche entera, amándose y entregándose mutuamente con tal vehemencia que sentían explotar sus sentidos, tanto deseo y anhelo no cabían en sus cuerpos. Horas mas tarde dormían abrazados iluminados por aquella Luna que les sirvió de luz para explorar sus cuerpos.

Durmieron sabiendo que no les importaba el futuro, que no les importaba el mañana, ya que en el HOY se tenían mutuamente, siempre hay un mañana, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos estuvieran en él. Sólo les importaría el presente de ahora en adelante, nada mas importante que el presente ya que si disfrutaban y vivían en forma plena el AHORA no se arrepentirían de nada al día siguiente, si es que lo tuvieran.

Los Weasly terminarían por aceptar a Draco, eso ya era sabido por la pareja desde mucho antes de esa noche, estarían juntos si o si.

Se pertenecen...por siempre, almas gemelas.-

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado el fic, aunque muy corto, ya lo sé, pero no me gusta alargar mucho los fics ya que en mi caso se vuelve una lata jojojo, no soy de fics largos. Es un fics con moraleja, espero les sirva por eso niñas:_

_En vez de vivir la vida...Vivan su día a pleno y en armonía, verán como todo cambia en sus vidas...sonreirán a todo lo que les da la tierra y así ella les sonreirá de vuelta..._

_Agradeciendoles su apoyo en este fics que disfrute escribiendolo._

_nos leemos luego: **Solamente yo.-**_


End file.
